The Amazing Race: Michigan Rush
In this spin-off of The Amazing Race, teams must roam around Lansing and surrounding areas to compete for a $1,000 prize. Teams Episodes Episode 1: "Call Me Daddy" ''- Brad'' Leg 1 - Lansing → Okemos Phil Keoghan introduces the 11 teams getting ready to compete for the grand prize of $1,000. The race starts at the ritzy Lansing Capital Region International Airport, and teams are forced to find taxis and drive to Okemos High School in Okemos, Michigan. Abby & Mitch immediately fall behind, as Mitch is looking to find a pipe shaped like the Republican elephant symbol, and Abby is too busy looking up the next time Falling In Reverse will appear in Michigan. The contestants' cabs are all within 5 minutes of each other, except for Abby & Mitch as well as Matt & Brijesh, as Brijesh takes a while trying to find an outlet so he can charge his iPad and play Clash of Clans on it. Once the teams arrive to OHS, they are faced with a Detour: Date or Plate. In Date, teams must go on a steamy date in the Okemos High School Cafeteria. In Plate, teams must brave the horrors of the "World Cuisines" lunch line. Everyone chooses Date except for Matt & Brijesh (since Brijesh says "NO HOMO BRUH"), Liz & Jessica (Jessica has the munchies), and Andy & Tim. Ari is overjoyed that she is on a date with Chappy, and Bernice & Glorianne don't eat anything and then rage at the "waiter" (actually a member of the OHS janitorial staff) when he says they do not serve bananaicecream. Brad & Amanda, Zeke & Kendall, and Abby & Mitch all have intimate moments on the date, while Shizz & Lisa, Darby & Jason, and Nick & Kylie do not, since Nick does not stop referencing Pokemon and keeps forcing Kylie to watch videos of other people playing Super Smash Bros. Melee, Jason keeps making sexual advances at Darby who continuously rejects him, and Lisa starts ranting at Shizz when he says something disturbing. The producers are too lazy to come up with another task due to the absurdly low budget of this season, so they just tell everyone to race to the Pit Stop, which is the Journalism classroom. Everyone gets there within five minutes of each other, except for Lisa & Shizz, but Phil springs a rare first leg NEL on them. Episode 2: "Tomorrow Morning. IHOP. 3 AM." ''- Shizz'' Leg 2 - Okemos Teams must make their way from Okemos High School to the residence of Toadgamer80, in a neighborhood off of Okemos Road. None of the teams have trouble navigating except for Brad & Amanda and Abby & Mitch, as they are the only two teams who haven't visited Toad's house at some point or another. There, contestants must compete in a Roadblock: Clean Up Your Mess, where one contestant from each team must clean up one of the rooms in the house and have it judged by Crabbymom. Ari, Glorianne, Andy, Zeke, Liz, Mitch, Brijesh, Jason, Brad, Shizz, and Nick all do it. Andy is assigned Toad's room, and Zeke is assigned Crabbydad's room, so the two manage to get done the quickest. Mitch falls behind, as he becomes enraged when he finds an Obama 2012 bumper sticker on one of the cars while cleaning the garage. Once all the teams finish, they are directed to the next location: Downtown Okemos. The teams have to find their next clues scattered around the massive expanse of a downtown, and certain teams struggle. The clue reveals that teams must compete in a Detour: Go Bananas or Glo Bananas. In Go Bananas, teams must successfully complete Gear Getaway and get all KONG letters and puzzle pieces without dying. In Glo Bananas, teams must eat 10 bananaicecream towers. Zeke & Kendall, Matt & Brijesh and Nick & Kylie all do Go Bananas, while everyone else is terrified of Gear Getaway's high difficulty level and decide to do Glo Bananas. Bernice & Glorianne obviously finish first and end up getting to the pit stop first, winning the leg. Once they arrive, they are greeted by Okemos-born megastar Tyler Oakley. The race eventually comes down to everyone who has picked Go Bananas, as well as Abby & Mitch. Zeke and Nick are both raging at the game, while neither Matt nor Brijesh has ever played Donkey Kong Country Returns before so they have barely even started. Although, all three teams get lucky when Abby & Mitch blaze it in the woods for 2 hours, causing them all to get ahead of them. Abby & Mitch come in last and are the first team eliminated from the race, and Mitch says "Thanks Obama." Episode 3: "I'm Excited To Eat Some Cheesy Pasta Creations"'' - Darby'' Leg 3 - Okemos → East Lansing The teams are directed to head to downtown East Lansing, home of Michigan State University. There, they must search the Broad Art Museum's second floor for their next clue, which will then direct them to a Roadblock. The teams all take a public bus, which causes some drama to stir up when they're all stuck on it together. Nick begins whispering sexual things to Zeke, Shizz, and Matt, which causes Kylie to get salty because he's not paying attention to her. Kylie attempts to talk to Kendall, but Kendall is getting yelled at by Bernice & Glorianne, while Ari & Chappy look on in awe. The teams arrive at Sweet Lorraine's Fabulous Mac 'n' Cheez!, where they must search through massive vats of cheesy pasta creations to find their next clue. Darby & Jason obviously finish first, as Darby is a fan of cheesy pasta creations. They are instructed to head to Fortress Comics and Games, where they will find instructions for their next clue. Once they arrive at Fortress, they are greeted by more than 10 neckbeards playing Magic: The Gathering. The other teams finish all relatively close to each other, and arrive to face a Detour: Dungeons or Dragons. In Dungeons, teams must traverse through the basement of Fortress Comics and Games and rescue a "fair maiden" (actually one of the neckbeards, who moonlights as a drag queen), and in Dragons, teams must feed the store's pet lizards. Bernice & Glorianne, Andy & Tim, and Matt & Brijesh do Dungeons, while everyone else does Dragons. Matt & Brijesh get lost in the dungeon when Brijesh takes a wrong turn, and immediately start fighting (or mostly Brijesh starts screaming at Matt for some unknown reason). Andy & Tim try to work out the differences between their children, but end up yelling at each other. Darby & Jason finish Dragons first and end up winning the leg, also winning an all-expenses paid trip to the ritzy Hampton Inn in Okemos. Liz & Jessica take a while trying to do Dragons, as Liz keeps saying "bye Felicia" to the lizards when they aren't eating their food, but everyone else manages to finish the leg fairly quickly, except for Matt & Brijesh. Due to their fight, and Brijesh having a mental breakdown when he loses his iPad, they come in last and are eliminated from the race, which Matt is actually happy about. Episode 4: "This Is A RACE, People!" ''- Liz'' Leg 4 - East Lansing Teams are told to make their way to the Michigan State campus, which is literally right across the street, so very few teams have any difficulty. Once there, they are informed that their next clue is in the MSU Library, and it can be found after team members solve a math puzzle. Zeke & Kendall are less than enthused, due to both being horrible at math, but they cheat by looking at Nick & Kylie's answers and manage to finish quickly. Chappy takes much longer than necessary attempting to create a scientific formula to solve the problem, but Ari finishes before he's done lecturing. Teams are then faced with a Detour once leaving the library: Paint the Rock or Make the Paper. In Paint the Rock, teams must collect green paint buckets and paint the Rock green. In Make the Paper, teams must head to a MSU computer lab and use Microsoft InDesign to make a full 16-page issue of the OHS Press. Bernice & Glorianne, Andy & Tim, and Lisa & Shizz do Paint the Rock, while Zeke & Kendall, Jason & Darby, Ari & Chappy, Nick & Kylie, and Brad & Amanda do Make the Paper due to their journalism expertise. While painting the rock, Shizz asks Lisa about her sex life, to which she gets extremely offended, and later starts ranting about how much she despises the school-issued laptops. Andy & Tim attempt to figure out why their children hate each other so much, and after a long emotional journey, they tearfully man-hug it out... but by that point, everyone has already finished painting. Meanwhile, Brad wants to be the dominant force making the paper (like he is in the relationship) but Amanda's control freak nature thwarts him. Liz & Jessica have no idea how to open InDesign and Liz gets extremely agitated at Jessica. Jason sits on a laptop and plays games while Darby makes the paper, and Chappy tries to figure out how to use a keyboard. Zeke & Kendall and Nick & Kylie finish first and are then told to head to the MSU Drama Club and act in a play. Kendall has quite a bit of experience with acting, being in one play ever, and Zick and Kylie are even more clueless. The other teams get there (except for Andy & Tim and Lisa & Shizz) and nobody knows how to act, so the MSU actors get angry and ragequit. Confused, an intern directs the teams to the MSU Union for the Pit Stop. Zeke & Kendall manage to win the leg and, in an awkward encounter, are greeted by MSU student Lauren. They also win $20 each. After a while, everyone else gets there except for Andy & Tim, due to their reconciliation. Once they get there, they are eliminated, an angry Andy tells Tim that he never liked him anyway and thought he was a "fuckin' moron." Episode 5: "He Has No Style, He Has No Grace"'' - Kendall'' Leg 5 - East Lansing → Holt The teams' next leg awaits them in Holt, which is around a half hour away from downtown East Lansing. Ari & Chappy fall behind because Chappy has to get gas and disappears for 30 minutes for some unknown reason. Teams are then presented with a Roadblock, which introduces the question "Who wants to find somebody special?". One person from each team must search an entire district for a body hidden by Monica BIandford. Ari, Bernice, Kendall, Jessica, Jason, Brad, Lisa, and Kylie all do this Roadblock. While they're working, Glorianne schemes to take down Zeke & Kendall due to them being the "dominant" team, and makes an alliance with Brad & Amanda, since Amanda also hates Zeke because he doesn't fix the corrections she makes on his drafts. Bernice finishes first since Monica told her the location of the body pre-game, but nobody bats an eyelash. While hunting, Jason asks for lady advice from Brad, but Brad refuses to speak to him. Nick drops his phone while searching for the body, and Liz steals it and begins sending disturbing texts to others. Once the teams complete the Roadblock, they are instructed to head to the roller derby rink where they'll find their next clue. The teams arrive at the roller derby rink and walk right into a game. Clues are found on the back of certain derby players' jerseys, and the teams must get them from them while they're competing. Some of the heftier contestants such as Nick and Brad body-slam the derby players and successfully grab clues, but others like Ari & Chappy and Zeke & Kendall struggle. Teams must then complete a Detour: Roller Trails or I Hate Males. In Roller Trails, each team member must strap on roller blades and complete a skating course in under 5 minutes, while in I Hate Males, teams must help Lauren (who waves seductively from the audience) find a new aesthetic for her Tumblr. Jason & Darby and Brad & Amanda do Roller Trails, while everyone else does I Hate Males. Zeke & Kendall start off strong but get distracted by memes, and Nick realizes that his phone is missing. Lisa tries to find an educational background, but Shizz changes Lauren's aesthetic to something XXX-rated involving Indians. Once teams finish, they are told to go to the Coffee Barrel in downtown Holt for the pit stop. Liz & Jessica finish first when they give Lauren a weed-based aesthetic, which she enjoys. Bernice & Glorianne give Zeke & Kendall wrong directions to sabotage them, but Kendall knows the Coffee Barrel very ''well and cannot be tricked. Lisa & Shizz arrive first at the pit stop, but Phil informs them that they have received a 1-hour penalty for Shizz's explicit antics at the Detour. Zeke & Kendall surpass Liz & Jessica and arrive first, winning the leg in addition to two $5 gift cards for the Coffee Barrel. Everyone else arrives before Lisa & Shizz's 1-hour penalty is up, but Phil says that it is a NEL and Lisa & Shizz are still racing. Episode 6: "Hashtag Vegan So Fig" - Glorianne'' Leg 6 - Holt → Ann Arbor Teams are instructed to go to Ann Arbor for their next leg, aka basically the best city in Michigan. Due to the hour-long drive, certain teams get into mishaps. Chappy starts ranting about whaling and the environment, forcing Ari to become a backseat driver. Instead of navigating, Glorianne is busy posting a nicecream pic on Instagram, which angers Bernice. Once there, teams must head to the University of Michigan campus for their next clue. Lisa & Shizz are forced to complete a Speed Bump, which is correctly answering 20 questions in the National Ocean Sciences Bowl. Chappy gives Lisa the answers, and they finish it quickly. Teams then find a Roadblock, asking "Who wants to work in admissions?". One member from each team will have to interview 10 U of M applicants. Chappy, Glorianne, Zeke, Liz, Darby, Amanda, Shizz, and Kylie all do the Roadblock. While interviewing, Zeke runs into Reddude and Sunslicer2, and tries to be subtle due to Kendall watching, but ends up discussing RPs with them. After finishing the Roadblock, the teams head to the world-famous Zingerman's Deli for their next clue. Once there, they're hit with a Detour: Food or Noodz. In Food, teams must take orders and serve sandwiches to customers, while in Noodz, teams must help Andrew pick up girls via text message. Literally everyone does Food except for Brad & Amanda, as Brad identifies with Andrew due to that also being the way he first got in his relationship. Amanda refuses to do the Detour and instead scrolls through pictures of Trudy, her bulldog, on her phone. While making the food, Shizz gets sad because he isn't doing Noodz, and Lisa is disgusted by this and forces him to do annotations while she makes the food. Bernice & Glorianne have mental breakdowns when they see a small amount of turkey on one of their sandwiches. Jason & Darby start fighting when Jason refuses to do his article for the paper, he then says he's "over" Darby but she doesn't believe him. Brad & Amanda finish the Detour first and head to the Pit Stop, which is a cafe in the downtown area. On the way there, they see a Double U-Turn and decide to U-Turn Darby & Jason, because "that'll show Darby that I'm the SUPREME Editor-In-Chief." Brad suggests that they should probably U-Turn Zeke & Kendall instead, due to the alliance, but Amanda doesn't listen. Once they come in first, they win a trip for two to downtown Flint. Meanwhile, at the Detour, Nick & Kylie, Liz & Jessica, and Zeke & Kendall all finish their orders quickly and arrive at the Pit Stop without doing a U-Turn. Shizz is still struggling with his annotations, and Lisa finishes the food so they finish quickly. It comes down to Bernice & Glorianne and Darby & Jason. Glorianne motivates Bernice by saying that they can destroy Zeke if they stay in the race, but Darby & Jason pass them... until they see that they've been U-Turned. They reluctantly help Andrew send messages to girls, and by the time they get to the Pit Stop (and are greeted by Ann Arbor resident Erik Reichenbach), they're eliminated. Darby breathes a sigh of relief. Episode 7: "Let Me Just Pause My Pr0n For A Sec"'' - Nick'' Leg 7 - Ann Arbor Teams are then told to head to the downtown of Ann Arbor, also known as hipster heaven. Once again, all teams rely on public transportation to get there, using a bus. On the bus, Kendall gets upset that Zeke is not talking to her and instead listening to Donkey Kong jazz remixes. Bernice & Glorianne take the opportunity to tell Kendall to dump Zeke, with the help of Amanda and a very reluctant Brad, who is happy his "buddy" is in a relationship. Once at downtown Ann Arbor, the teams head to the Literati Bookstore for their next clue and are overwhelmed at the sheer amount of hipsters. The teams then find a Roadblock: "Who's ready to be a bookworm?". Nick says "I am," despite rarely ever reading anything other than 4chan greentext posts. Teams must sort books in the categories "Kid-Friendly" and "For Mature Audiences" with the help of a worker. Chappy, Bernice, Kendall, Liz, Amanda, Lisa, and Nick all do this Roadblock. Chappy takes his time sorting the books, and Ari tells him to hurry up and then tells him that they can use the Express Pass, but Chappy refuses since he claims he needs to "deeply analyze each book" to get an idea as to whether it's kid-friendly or not. He then finds a book about whales and spends an hour reading it, causing him and Ari to fall way behind. After teams are done, they are then told to head to an area of the town with many restaurants. Liz & Jessica stop to get Starbucks and then get lost after spending 20 minutes in line and zoning out. Shizz does not like Lisa's style of driving, and tells her bizarre jokes while she's trying to concentrate, causing her to hit him in the face with her map. Nick will not stop talking about pr0n, which annoys Kylie. Teams are then told to participate in a Detour: America or Europe. In America, teams must eat massive amounts of Mexican food without getting #SevereGastrointestinalDistress. In Europe, teams must make pizzas with the help of a chef. Zeke & Kendall complain that Europe is the exact same as Food, one of the choices for the last leg's Detour, but the producers do not care. Nick & Kylie, Lisa & Shizz, and Brad & Amanda do America, while Ari & Chappy, Bernice & Glorianne, Liz & Jessica, and Zeke & Kendall do Europe. While eating, Brad has a #TacoOverload, which causes him to rush to the bathroom and not come out for hours, forcing Amanda to eat the rest of it herself, despite her insisting that she's on a "runner's diet." Glorianne pours nicecream on the pizza to make it more zesty, and the chef yells at her. Ari & Chappy and Liz & Jessica fall behind due to getting lost for an hour. However, Liz is so good at cooking ~indie!~ things that they get done quickly, and race to the Pit Stop against Bernice & Glorianne. Liz & Jessica win the leg, and receive gift cards to downtown Okemos's lingerie store "Bottoms Up." The teams then all come in, including Lisa & Shizz who are relieved to not be in the bottom two for once, and are greeted by Ann Arbor resident and student of a certain college in Wisconsin, Lexi. It comes down to Ari & Chappy and Brad & Amanda. Brad is still suffering the aftermath of the #TacoOverload, but pulls it together and they get there. Ari & Chappy arrive and are eliminated, which causes some of the producers to start weeping. Ari scolds Chappy, but then tells him that she will always love him, since he makes her happy. Chappy tells Ari that she needs to brush up on her ocean knowledge. Episode 8: "I Listened To PMJ's Steal My Girl Cover Like 5 Times Today"'' - Zeke'' Leg 8 - Ann Arbor → Royal Oak The teams are directed to Detroit suburb Royal Oak, where Postmodern Jukebox is getting ready to have a concert. Zeke becomes extremely excited when he finds this out, and Kendall is indifferent to them so she ignores him for most of the car ride. While driving from Ann Arbor to Royal Oak, Kylie stops talking to Nick for no reason whatsoever. Confused, Nick tries to make (extremely offensive) jokes to lighten the mood, and then tries to show Kylie funny Snapchats to make her laugh, but to no avail. Nick shrugs and listens to some Kanye West on the radio instead. Once there, teams are instructed to find the elusive Allan Mednard, drummer of Postmodern Jukebox, wandering around Royal Oak's hipster-y downtown, who will give them their next clue. Brad & Amanda go the same way as Zeke & Kendall and Liz & Jessica, and Amanda and Zeke have a MASSIVE fight with each other, causing Brad to try to break it up. Bernice & Glorianne hear this, and begin cackling. Nick ignores the task and takes Kylie to Subway to try to get her to talk to him, but she does not. Lisa & Shizz quickly find Allan, but Lisa strikes up a conversation with him about racial dynamics in America and how they're evident in YouTube comments, which lasts for 40 minutes and bores Shizz, so he decides to send disturbing Snapchats to his friends to pass the time. The clue handed out by Allan asks teams, "Who's ready to swing their partner round and round?". Teams are then instructed to head to a nearby ballroom, and one member from each team must perform a dance routine with people from a certain contestant's personal life. They will be graded by Chappy, who the producers wanted to give a role to despite his elimination. Bernice, Zeke, Jessica, Brad, Shizz, and Nick all do this Roadblock. Bernice is assigned Olive, while Jessica receives the Frenchman who tried to kill Zeke, Brad gets Lauren, Nick gets his junior prom date who he asked out and was rejected by, Shizz gets the Red Rocket, and Zeke is paired with Kasia, whom he recently met during an eventful night at a college open house. Zeke is immediately overwhelmed by feels once he sees her. As Kasia is an accomplished dancer, her and Zeke get done quickly, as do Shizz and the Red Rocket (they are shockingly graceful), Bernice and a very reluctant Olive, and Nick and Marie. Jessica has a near-death experience with the Frenchman, and Brad is too bulky for Lauren to dance with him properly. Kasia disappears off the face of the planet once again after the Roadblock is over, causing Zeke to contemplate quietly once he returns to Kendall. Teams are then told to go to a Detour: Steal My Girl or Straight Up. In Steal My Girl, teams must learn the chords to Postmodern Jukebox's cover of the same name and make a video with one team member singing and one playing piano. In Straight Up, teams must tap dance. Everyone does Steal My Girl due to being tired of dancing, except for Bernice & Glorianne and Liz & Jessica. Zeke & Kendall finish quickly, obviously, due to Zeke's constant listening to the song and Kendall's great singing skills, but Nick, Shizz, and Brad are not the hottest singers. Lisa reveals that she was in choir in high school, and shows off her beautiful voice, while Shizz plays backup on a sensual saxophone. The two get done first and end up winning their first leg, as well as a prize of $50 each. Zeke & Kendall arrive shortly after, as do the rest of the Steal My Girl teams (The greeter who was running the Detour gave up because Nick/Brad's voices were just so awful that he never wanted to hear them again). Liz and Bernice bond during the Straight Up detour, and Bernice tries to get Liz & Jessica in their alliance against Zeke & Kendall. Liz refuses and says "bye Felicia" to Bernice, and then kicks her out of Feminist Club. Bernice & Glorianne finish before Liz & Jessica, however, which causes their elimination. Jessica is too scarred from her tussle with the Frenchman to even react, and Liz doesn't seem to be too happy and wishes luck to her "favorite couple" as well as "the stubby Asian child." Episode 9: "Did You See Trudy's Instagram?!"'' - Amanda'' Leg 9 - Royal Oak → Flint Teams are then instructed to head to Flint, the most dangerous city in America. Considering it is nighttime, and nobody wants to be wandering around Flint at night, all six teams refuse to leave until the next morning, causing the producers to be salty. In the meantime, Zeke & Kendall (as well as Nick, who is trying to dodge Kylie) go to watch the Postmodern Jukebox concert and turn up. Bernice & Glorianne attempt to contact Kendall's ex-boyfriend on Glorianne's iPhone so he can give them some tips on how to take the team down. Brad & Amanda join in as well, and an extremely awkward FaceTime session occurs. Lisa catches Shizz working on one of his AP Lit blog posts which was due two months ago, and begins ranting at him about how irresponsible of a student he is. Finally, morning comes, and the teams travel to Flint. Once there, teams must head to the abandoned factory in downtown Flint, where they will find their next clue hidden in one of the dark rooms. Amanda uses the light from her phone (which is opened to her dog's Instagram page) to find her way through the factory, and Brad gets angry that she's not paying attention to him. Bernice & Glorianne stalk Zeke & Kendall as they make their way through the factory, and try to sabotage them by scaring them, however, it fails because Zeke & Kendall are too busy jamming to Kendall's Spotify playlist (which consists of The Decemberists and absolutely nothing else). Once the teams arrive at their next clue, they are told to complete a Detour: Reckless Ride or Ruthless Run. In Reckless Ride, teams must ride a rocket barrel through the factory, which looks suspiciously like Gear Getaway (featured in the early Detour Go Bananas). In Ruthless Run, teams must sprint through downtown Flint at night and live to tell the tale. Lisa & Shizz, Nick & Kylie, and Zeke & Kendall do Reckless Ride, while Brad & Amanda and Bernice & Glorianne do Ruthless Run. Nick & Kylie feud while trying to control the rocket barrel, and due to that, crash 10+ times and are forced to start over each time. Eventually, they decide to switch Detours. Lisa & Shizz make it to the end due to Shizz's shockingly good rocket barrel piloting skills, as he claims that he is "experienced" thanks to "piloting" the Red Rocket during the last leg's Roadblock. At Ruthless Run, Brad & Amanda sneak into a back alleyway to make out, but are ambushed by hoodlums, abducted, and stuffed into a burlap sack. Bernice & Glorianne finish Ruthless Run quickly since Glorianne is very fit and healthy and a fast runner. Once done with the Detour, teams are instructed to head to the main campus of the University of Michigan-Flint for the Pit Stop. Lisa & Shizz arrive first, winning their second leg in a row as well as a year of free food from Okemos's Asian Buffet, with Bernice & Glorianne and Zeke & Kendall right behind. It eventually comes down to Brad & Amanda, who are still abducted, and Nick & Kylie, who switched Detours. Nick & Kylie manage to finish Ruthless Run fairly quickly and get to the Pit Stop, and 12 hours later, Brad & Amanda finally appear. An extremely tired and salty Phil informs them that it's a NEL and they're still in the race. Episode 10: "Check Out Those Hot Indians"'' - Shizz'' Leg 10 - Flint → Detroit Teams are told to head to downtown Detroit for their next leg of the race. All five teams take a public bus because nobody wants to drive, and everyone ends up sleeping, except for Lisa, who is stuck grading papers, and Bernice & Glorianne, who are plotting Zeke's doom with Amanda, who is sleeping, but they don't seem to notice or care. Once in Detroit, teams are told to head to the Detroit Institute of Arts for their next clue. The teams are then given the chance to compete in a Fast Forward, which if completed, would allow them to go directly to the Pit Stop. Lisa & Shizz decide to try it, and so do Bernice & Glorianne. For the Fast Forward, teams must create an art exhibit that is relevant to a certain time period, with 10 paintings or more (which can be found in the basement of the museum). Lisa & Shizz pick 19th-century India, of course, and Bernice & Glorianne pick abstract modern art. Meanwhile, the other teams head to the Roadblock, except for Brad & Amanda, who have to do a Speed Bump. For the Speed Bump, they must raise $50 to get the city of Detroit out of bankruptcy. Brad pulls out a $50 bill from his pocket and gives it to the mayor, and they finish in less than 5 minutes. The teams who head to the Roadblock are faced with the question "Who wants to buy some Alexander McQueen?". One member from each team must head to an upscale Detroit department store and buy clothes for models to try on. Kylie, Kendall, and Amanda all do this Roadblock. At the Fast Forward, Lisa & Shizz strike gold when they find a massive stash of Indian artifacts in the basement, but feud about how to carry them upstairs, and Bernice & Glorianne manage to beat them, sending Lisa & Shizz all the way back to the Roadblock. Bernice & Glorianne pass by the U-Turn station, and decide to U-Turn Zeke & Kendall. They then arrive at the Pit Stop and win the leg, receiving a "Baylor Wilson's Greatest Hits" CD as a prize. Bernice then sends Amanda a text message saying that Zeke & Kendall need to be "knocked down a few pegs," stat. Lisa & Shizz head to the Roadblock, and Shizz decides to do it since he is a massive fan of fashion and Nicki Minaj, considering he dyed his hair pink every Friday freshman year and called it "Pink Friday." Kendall and Kylie quickly finish the Roadblock, and Nick congratulates Kylie but she says absolutely nothing to him. Amanda finishes shortly after, and Shizz struggles because he is too busy staring at an Indian in the store. The teams then head to the Detour, which gives them a choice between Boy Toy Named Troy and This Dude Named Michael. In Boy Toy Named Troy, teams must attend a show featuring male strippers and give it a review. In This Dude Named Michael, teams must drive around the city in motorcycles and complete the course in under 5 minutes. Everyone does This Dude Named Michael. Nick & Kylie, despite not even talking to each other anymore, get it done quickly and don't U-Turn anyone. Zeke & Kendall finish right after them and get into no close encounters, but then get to the U-Turn station. They head back to do Boy Toy Named Troy, while Zeke is whistling the PMJ Anaconda cover, but also decide to U-Turn Brad & Amanda despite Kendall's insistence that Amanda "isn't that bad." While at the Detour, they run into Lisa & Shizz, who have picked that Detour as well. Lisa is sleeping, while Shizz seems to be watching the show intently. While riding motorcycles, Brad & Amanda crash into the back of a truck, but manage to finish shortly after despite Brad complaining about pain in his kidneys. Amanda tells him that they HAVE to keep going. They finish the Detour and see that they've been U-Turned, and Amanda starts screaming obscenities. Amanda refuses to go and do Boy Toy Named Troy, since she finds it "offensive," but Brad seems to be up for it. Zeke & Kendall and Lisa & Shizz both finish and head to the Pit Stop. After a long argument, Brad & Amanda head there too despite not even doing the other Detour. Even though they didn't do it, they still arrive in last place and are eliminated. Bernice & Glorianne roll their eyes and say that they'll "take them down themselves." Episode 11: "My Anaconda WiIl Consider It"'' - Bernice'' Leg 11 - Detroit → Lansing